james_lost_episode_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
Spongebob Squarepants: The Lost Episode of Season 6
I used to work for Nickelodeon studios after I had gotten the spot as Lead Animator for the Spongebob Movie for Season 6. Hillenburg had gone on vacation, so he had his friend's son be put on the lead for the movie. For reasons, I will only pronounce his first name, David, as a result for events you DON'T want to get into. My friend on the production team, Carlos, and I were extremely excited for the undertaking. We imagined it: Our names on on the greatest productions ever to be established. Later, we would find out it wouldn't be so good. You see, I wasn't sure why David wasn't in a mental institution. His idea's were horrific, and I'll name a few of the ideas: Spongebob slicing off Patrick's head after the twist at the end, Mr. Krabs burning alive, other insane ideas. After a while of animating this shit, I quit. I didn't want to be a part of what would ruin kids lives forever. Carlos and nearly the entire team followed my example. David argued, explaining that we had wasted too much money to stop the movie. But we all left anyway. A few days after our escape from that terrible movie, David wound up being found dead at his father's house. He had shot himself in the head with a shotgun. In his suicide note, it stated that he'd finished making the movie and that he wanted the production team and I, to watch the tape. We gathered around the large television screen Hillenburg had set up for us to watch after his return from Canada. I'll tell you what I saw that I can remember. It started out the way I had animated it, Spongebob running to the Krusty Krab (Hillenburg had set us up for what he wanted for the beginning, then he set the rest for David to finish.) But after he reached the Krusty Krab, things got extremely blurry. The animation was sloppy, not the way I'd made it. The scene where Squidward was pronounced the new manager was coming along. When Krabs pronounced it, Spongebob's eyes started to bleed. He starting crying all the way to his house, the sounds of demons and other voices being heard in the animation. It was terrible in all ways possible. His parents come home, disapproved of him, and his dad actually RAPES him. It didn't exactly show it, it just showed Spongebob's face in the middle of the bathroom, trembling as his father shut the door to the bathroom. After that, all we heard was screaming. Then the bubbles came up into the scene. By now, the team had been in total disbelief. A couple of them begged to shut it off, but the rest of us were too curious to shut the VCR off. Suddenly, it shows Spongebob's feet and hands, gripping an axe and sliding it on the pavement. It showed him walking into Squidward's house. The camera just watched the door. We could hear Squidward scream, and it sounded as if it was stripped from when Patrick and Spongebob walked in while Squidward was taking a bath in the episode where Gary goes missing. It shows Spongebob's face, finally. I couldn't tell exactly what it looked like, as the animation, as I say it again, was sloppy and blurry, but it looked like there were empty black holes where his eyes were, with blood dripping from them. In his hands, the axe in one, bloodied, in the other, Squidward's head and heart, with the head covered in blood. Then it shows Spongebob killing Patrick. Patrick backs up against the wall, begging Spongebob not to do it. Spongebob begins laughing, slicing open Patrick's stomach and eating his organs. At this point, two of the production members, Shane and Theo, I think their names were, had vomited, while the other four, Reyna, Louise, Kasey, and Thomas had left the room. The four of us though, Carlos, Shane, Theo, and I kept watching it. Spongebob walks over to the Krusty Krab and the Krusty Krab 2, takes out a match, laughs, and sets both the restaurants on fire. The customers run out, screaming and burning. Spongebob's laughter slowly turns to demonic laughter. Mr. Krabs runs out, melting, his organs spilling out of his stomach, blood dripping out his mouth, nose, and eyes. The police arrive, and Sandy, a member of the SWAT team carrying a flamethrower burns Spongebob. As Spongebob dies, he laughs uncontrollably. As Sandy and the other SWAT members watch, Spongebob burns to death. After it was over, we had basically puked our brains out. Shane staggered over to the VCR, and punched it repeatedly, smashing it with his fist. The other three of us just gaped in horror, as we saw the the VCR tape was missing. Somehow, before we'd smash it, it'd disappeared. After the next few years, Carlos, Theo, and Shane have gone missing. I fear I may be next, as sometimes I think I see David and Spongebob around my home. Before I die, I must dread you NOT to watch the tape if you find it. Call the authorities and MAKE ABSOLUTELY SURE THEY DESTROY IT! Burn it, I don't care how you do it, just destroy it. Category:Lost Episodes Category:From The Creepypasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:From The Trollpasta Wiki Category:Trollpasta